Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Some electrified vehicles charge a battery pack using power from an external power source, such as a grid power source. These electrified vehicles connect to the external power source using electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE). A cord set, including a power cable (sometimes referred to as a “charging cable” or “cord”) and plug, is an example type of EVSE. Power moves from the grid power source through the cord set to the electrified vehicle. The power is used to charge the battery pack.